The present invention relates to a vacuum coating apparatus with rotary-driven substrate carrier.
In coating heavy parts or a large number of parts of average weight in vacuum apparatus, a rotary table or a revolving plate for example, are set up in a rotary transmission feedthrough in the cover or in the floor of the apparatus. For many processes only the second solution is possible. It is therein necessary to decouple high loads from the central rotary feedthrough. A bearing of the substrate carrier by means of a friction bearing is not possible due to the limitation of material selection in time vacuum. The problem of the bearing therefore exists in rotary-driven substrate carriers of vacuum coating apparatus. The present invention intends to solve this problem.